LOST, my story
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Witht his new group of people strandad on the island after the original people left, what can happen with the relationships. Main person now: Jacob
1. The Crash

**LOST**

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

Was it but a year ago, or and hour ago since I sat on the seat of that plane. No it had to be an hour right, look at the flames. The screams hurt my head and ugh the ringing in my ears what the hell is this! Look at them scream in the pain that has befallen their mortal souls, please shut up so the ringing in my damn head can stop. "STOP SCREAMING," The man yelled walking down the sand beached path looking at the wreckage of the plane that had just crashed but a minute ago. People ran in panic, there was no order.

Running over to the wreckage the man helped a nearby woman out of a flaming wing that had fallen on top of her, and then ran over to more people screaming. 'Can't stand all this noise, don't they know how to shut-up?' he thought to himself helping more people up out of the wreckage since it would be a little impolite to not help them out. When he finally helped out the last person there was he sighed and looked at them.

"Thank-you so much. My names Lina, how about yours?" The woman that he helped out before came to the man seeing how exhausted he was.

"My names, Jacob, but you know what I really don't want more introductions. These people need help, so we need someone like a doctor and quick," The man said before running back off.

Flashback (Jacob):

"So, looks like you still owe me quite a lot of money here. You know you're going to have to pay me back all of it don't you, I wiped out all that evidence against your homicides and that's not exactly the easiest thing to do," A male said shuffling through some papers and looking through them at Jacob sitting in a nearby chair before the desk. The male smiled as he put the papers down showing a certain amount of money that Jacob owed the male, which happened to be around fifty thousand.

Jacob smiled looking at the table in the dimly lit empty room, it was small with barely and space to move and its concrete walls surrounded the room. Jacob's long black hair moved as he scanned the area for about five minutes making the other male impatient seeing as how he would answer. "And don't pay you?" Jacob asked.

The male smiled, "Well if you know me, I'll get ya when you least expect it boy."

Jacob in the blink of a eye jumped on the table and had two pistols pointed into the other males mouth, giving the male no chance to back off. Smiling he said, "You shouldn't tick off a murderer Rick, thought you knew better than that."

Rick started to have a tear move down his cheek trying to keep it together inside his mind and shook his head mumbling with the pistols in his mouth. Jacob removed them to hear what Rick had to say. "Alright alright, I'll give you three more months but that's it, no more covering your ass," Rick said.

Jacob just smiled and turned opening the wooden door and looking back at Rick before closing the door behind him.

Camp was set up at the beach with large blankets and some parts of the planes that were useable so that everyone could have some sort of shelter. It was night at the time and it seemed that all was fine among the people of the island. Inside on tent was Jacob sitting alone. A girl came up and sat next to him. "Mom's been wondering how you've been Jacob," The girl said.

"Sophia, I'm fine. You're my sister after all; I wouldn't lie to you now would I?" Jacob said not moving his gaze to look at the girl known as Sophia.

Sophia looked at him for a long time before turning her head still sitting next to him feeling the cold steel from the planes wing that protected them from the chilled wind. "You've lied to me a couple of times, I should know better than to believe you and you know that. All I hope is that when someone saves us is that you change," Sophia said before getting up and letting herself exit the tent.

Lina was in her tent setting it up seeing as how two other people were going to be staying inside. One was named Nadia and the other was Quiana. Quiana looked at Nadia who was crying because they were going to miss their concert seeing as how the two were groupies. Lina just shook her head seeing as how what they were doing was stupid, and pulled out a book when she was done setting up.

A female sat next to Lina looking at her read. "Fine choice there, can't believe that you'd be reading something at a time like this though," She said looking at the sky before looking back at Lina. "My names Andrea."

"Well my names Lina. I'm an author so I'm just reading a book that I had written earlier, amazing on how many error's you can miss," Lina said looking it over page by page.

Andrea smiled and said, "Well as seeing we'll be here till tomorrow, I guess that is a good idea to be doing something."

Lina nodded with a grin on her face before going back to the reading and kind of ignored Andrea who was still to her for about an hour. Forgetting about her was what she had done, but when she realized that Andrea was still sitting there she said, "Pardon me, I shouldn't just ignore you like that."

Andrea smiled, "No it's alright," She said as they started to talk for awhile.

In another tent was a male in a navy uniform making a tent with a couple of navy supplies he had when he came onto the plane. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a female watching him. "Well don't help right away."

The female laughed and came over helping him make the tent. "Sorry for being rude, the names Kathy. Looks like you belonged to the navy no?" She asked looking at the uniform of the male.

"Thomas Graham, I'm in the navy yes," He said looking over her as they finished the tent.

"Hehe, nice to meet you, I think we should meet more people though since a lot of people are going to need some help right about now," Kathy said as she walked off, Thomas stayed at his tent.

Kathy arrived at two females talking and sat down next to them smiling. "Hey my names Kathy, how about you two?" One happened to be Josie was a band manager, and the other was Sammy who had worked at the morgue as a coroner. "Well it's great to meet you two," Kathy said.

"Uh yeah great to meet you too," Sammy said laughing a little and started to talk with Josie again.

Josie tried to talk to Kathy but she seemed to know more about Sammy so she decided it was best to keep talking to her.

At another tent not too far away was another group of three that had two females and one male. The two females were Sarah, who was a teacher, and Miranda, who was a flight attendant on the plane. The other male was Josh, who was a hitman and not afraid to share it with anyone, they didn't seem to mind though. "So what kind of people do you kill in your line of work?" Sarah asked which Miranda was interested too.

"Mostly people with a lot of money since people with money are envied by those that also seem to have money," Josh said pulling out a magnum by his side, "Always carry this around, but I never used it yet. Only one bullet though."

Miranda got an odd expression, "Well that's just great," She said before laughing a little.

The last tent with important people was near the water, with one male and one female. The male was Justin, who happened to be a police officer, and Melissa, who was a professional skateboarder. "So, why were you on the plane?" Melissa asked Justin not looking at him but at the waves of water.

Justin laughed a little, "There's a wanted person on this island, wanted for many homicides that he committed for his own reasons," He explained.

"So you were going to snatch him right when we'd have gotten off the plane huh, well that's great and all but looks like we have a murderer on the island other than that hitman huh?" Melissa asked still looking at the waves. Something seemed odd about them seeing as how there was no land in the distance.

"Yup," Justin said looking at Melissa wondering where he was.

Flashback (Jacob):

Jacob sat in a coffee café looking at the people walking in sipping away at a iced mocha trying to keep his face from being seen. At the register paying for a muffin was Sophia, who noticed Jacob in the corner of her eye. Sophia walked over sitting at the same table as him putting the muffin down on the table with a sigh escaping fro her mouth. "So, you're here and still wanted huh?" Sophia asked.

Jacob looked over the coat he was wearing at her hearing the rain outside with the grey clouds looming overhead. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about what happened ok I know I promised but-"

Sophia cut him off with a yelling voice, "You didn't mean to!? Oh I'm sorry for seeming like I cared about you trying to make you feel better by giving you one more chance to talk to me and all but you know what it looks as though I was wrong huh? Giving you a second chance seems out of the question right now, I mean how could you just kill my boyfriend then and there?" Sophia asked him in the harsh tone.

"You know what he would've done if I hadn't," was all Jacob said in reply to her.

"I'm just going to go now ok," Sophia said letting a tear go down her face before moving through the door which swung back and forth as she left into the rainy streets. All Jacob did was watch her leave, and then looked back down at the table.

Looking into the forest Miranda noticed the trees start to sway, then they started to bend toward the ground in the distance and a loud howling came from the forest. "What the hell is that?" Miranda asked staring into with the others starting to stand to stare into it with curiosity. Jacob was the only one still seated not really caring what was going on.

Sophia looked over to Jacob just shaking her head without giving a care about him right now. 'What is wrong with him, he's lucky the cops haven't caught onto him yet with the way things are,' Sophia thought to herself trying to keep her mind off of him.

Kathy looked more deeply as the forest stopped with the howling and falling of trees, and then looked at everyone. "Let's just go to sleep everyone, I'm sure we can find out what's going on in the morning. Let's just get some rest," Kathy suggested to everyone that were panicking now, but they heeded her words and went to the tents laying down getting ready for a good nights sleep.

The next morning Kathy started to make a group that would set out for the forest gathering people up. "Alright so who wants to come with me, might as well raise some hands," Kathy said with a perky smile.

"I will go," Andrea said standing up, "I need to see if I can find my husband."

"I want to go too," Sophia said standing herself.

Jacob looked over as Sophia said she was going to go and he stood himself. "Let me come too, you'll need someone who knows how to protect the group," Jacob said. Sophia gave him a glare as he did so.

Thomas also said he should go seeing as how he was in the navy. "It'll help, I have to pistols on me," Thomas said handing one to Jacob since he said he knew how to use one. With this group decided, they moved out into the forest. Thomas took the front, Jacob took the back.

On the forest venture Kathy started the talking. "So what does everyone do?" She asked looking through the trees bushing branches and such. It was silence after the question for a little while.

"Well I don't have a job, used to be an author though," Andrea said.

"Interesting we have one of those on the island," Jacob said looking down at the path as he followed the group.

"Oh yes isn't that so interesting brother, why not tell them your job," Sophia had said after Jacob had talked.

"You guys are related?" Kathy asked looking at them.

"Let's not talk about my career or relation ok?" Jacob asked of her still looking down at the path not seeing that Kathy had nodded.

"Well I'm in the Navy," Thomas said trying to break the tension.

"Sounds like loads of fun killing people huh?" Sophia said with a spiteful tone as she looked at Jacob when she said that before looking back at the group.

"Why do you hate him so much seeing as how he's your brother?" Kathy asked.

"You wanna know why huh!?" Sophia said, "Oh I'll tell you why…"

"Sophia," Jacob said trying to stop her from saying anything.

Just then the howling started again, trees started to move back and forth in a crazy motion.

Flashback (Jacob):

Pacing back and forth in front of the building that appeared as a warehouse Jacob did this waiting for Rick to show up anytime. Rick had come after a couple of minutes of Jacob pacing and looked at him watching for any cars coming. "So you have the money right?" Rick asked still making sure no one was coming since this was a little risky.

Jacob pulled out a bag and handed it to Rick with a grin appearing on the mans face making Jacob not smile at all. "You'll find what you want in there, just search a little because I left a little surprise," Jacob said before walking off into a car that belonged to him nearby, and started the engine driving off and letting Rick breath in the exhaust that came from the car.

Rick dug through the bag looking at all the money inside, oh the riches he could buy with this money that he now had. "I'll still call the cops on him, I can pay my bail for this since I admitted to the crime, but what the hell did he mean by a surprise the money seems to be enough for me," Rick said to himself digging before he found a digital clock inside which was counting down from five. Now four, and then three.

It was but three more seconds later that the bag had blown up with Rick as well since he was holing it. Jacob, driving down the road still, put on sun glasses seeing the explosion in the windshield. "Stupid idiot," Jacob said to himself.

Out from an alley near the warehouse was the police officer Justin. "Looks like he can't cover his steps now," Justin said to himself.

Back at the camp when they first set out Melissa and Justin still sat together talking to each other as the others worked on water, seeing as how the two really couldn't help out not knowing half the survival skills these people knew. "So who were you after in the airplane?" Melissa asked looking at the sea still.

"I was after some guy, he boarded the plane with his sister thinking it would be safe but I'm not sure I can place his name here," Justin said.

"Do you mean that guy that just went into the forest now, I swore that the girl and boy seemed to be brother and sister," Melissa said looking into the forest at the path that the group had taken.

Justin stood, "Shit, I need to get him," He said running into the forest after the group.

Josie watched Justin run into the forest, "I wonder what his rush is for," She said looking at the forest path he had taken.

With the venturing group Jacob and Thomas held up the pistols pointing them at the way the sounds came and the way the trees moved. Nothing seemed to be moving through the trees and plants but something was making them bend back and forth slightly. Then loud banging came as trees off in the distance started to bend in half breaking onto the ground. Then from no where, it all stopped. "What the hell was that?" Jacob asked looking through the trees.

Thomas shrugged not getting anything that was going on and said, "It makes no sense for something to be moving, the wind was fine. I haven't seen anything bend a tree like that though," Thomas pointed to the bent tree, "Since I saw tanks in the war."

Sophia shivered holding Jacob feeling like it was safer to be with him knowing he could kill something. Jacob looked at Kathy and Andrea who were both almost frozen in shock. It then began to rain and whispers came about.

Jacob listened to them and then looked at the other people with him. "Scatter," Jacob yelled running into the forest as everyone else did also.

The whispers grew louder and louder as if following Jacob. Pointing his gun ahead of him he looked around for the source of whispers still not finding anything. Stopping in a circle of trees he looked at all the rain and mud around him.

"You, stop," Someone yelled from no where. Jacob pointed the gun up and looked at the guy coming. He was that cop. Without hesitation Jacob pulled the trigger watching a bullet enter Justin's chest. Justin fell over and Jacob walked to him. "I wasn't the one that was going to die now huh?" Jacob asked putting his foot on the chest where the bullet was.

Flashback (Jacob):

"Here are your tickets miss," A plane ticket woman said giving Sophia tickets, Jacob was watching in the distance. When she moved away from the counter Jacob went up. "May I help you sir?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, do you have any tickets left for that flight, eight fifty one was it?" Jacob asked looking over at Sophia who hadn't noticed he was buying a ticket. The ticket woman nodded and started upload the files on the computer ordering a ticket for the man that had asked for it.

"Here you are, one of the last two which makes you pretty lucky," The saleswoman said handing him the ticket before looking back down at the computer getting ready for anyone that would ask for another ticket.

Jacob was walking away now and saying to himself, "Luck isn't even the half of it lady," before he sat in his chair getting ready to leave for the trip back to America.

The group found themselves back together near a part of the front of the plane now. Jacob looked at it not mentioning what he had done but looked at everyone seeing that all were wet. "What is the very front doing here?" Jacob asked aloud.

"Who knows," Andrea said.

Moving into the forest was Josie and Sarah who were now searching for Justin. Moving along Josie tripped over something solid and got herself up and looked at Sarah who was now trying not to scream. Looking down she saw what she had tripped over, it was the body of the police officer Justin.


	2. The Coroner

**Chapter 2: The Coroner**

Running out from the forest came Josie and Sarah screaming, "He's dead he's dead," running through the camp of the people. Sammy stood up and looked at them try to keep a straight face thinking it was a joke. When they told her what happened she followed the two into the forest and to Justin's body.

"What happened?" Sammy said bending down at his body looking him over to see where the damage had been.

"We don't know we just found him out here like this," Josie said still a little shaken up. Melissa looked over from behind the two girls watching the body of the man she had once talked to at the beach. With hesitation Sammy felt Justin's neck with two fingers and within seconds she said, "He's alive, get him down to the beach and I'll try to save his life."

Josie and Sarah ran picking him up and started down to the beach. "Think you can save him?" Melissa asked Sammy walking up from behind her now.

"We'll see," Sammy said.

Flashback (Sammy):

"So he's the new body today huh George?" Sammy said looking up at a man she had worked with in the morgue. Moving up the white sheet she looked him over finding many first degree burns most likely from an explosion. "Looks like there were explosives involved in this ones death, so where was he found?" Sammy asked pulling up a scalpel from a table ready to examine the body.

George looked at her and then the body for the tag. Looking at it he picked up a clipboard nearby matching with the tag and said, "Well he seems to be called Rick Humines, he was found at the front of the warehouse near the shipping docks for the supplies of the military. So he also was found with a detonated bomb," George said to Sammy.

Sammy shook her head looking at his body more. "Hmmm it would explain the burns but what isn't explained is that he's still alive, see feel the pulse in his neck," Sammy said moving out of the way from the body.

George moved to the body and placed his two fingers feeling the pulse well defined. "So we should call the hospital right?" George asked looking at Sammy once more.

Sammy nodded picking up the phone on the nearby wall and started to dial getting ready.

At the tent Sammy owned she started looking over the body pulling up a suitcase that had belonged to a doctor on the plane, and picked out gloves from it before starting to look over Justin's body. Opening the shirt Sammy went into the bullet hole and started to dig in his chest for the bullet. People gathered watching Sammy operate and were stunned when she pulled out the bullet in Justin's chest. Blood started to pour out now, Sammy turned and pointed to the nearest person, Quiana, and said, "Get me some cloth and quick!" Quiana vanished out of the tent going to get the cloth.

Back with the group in the forest, they started to look over the part of plane they had found which was the most mysterious thing in the world. Rain was pouring once more which seemed odd since it was raining just a couple of minutes ago. Moving into the tilted plane went Andrea. "You guys stay out here, I'll come back with anything I can find," Andrea said heading into it even though gravity was playing against her.

Moving by pulling herself on the seats was Andrea looking into the slight darkness of the plane. Looking into one of the seats Andrea found a bag and threw it down the plane and then into the bathroom she went trying to keep her balance with a wall supporting her now.

Moving out of the bathroom now Andrea went into the cockpit located here seeing no one inside. Looking around after closing the door Andrea found a box that was meant to find people when lost. "This flight went out many years ago," Andrea said examining the box. Looking at the pilots chair there was blood that was splattered, so on the tip of the plane too. Andrea jumped out and looked at the group.

"So, what was inside?" Sophia asked getting excited.

"Nothing really except for the bag," Andrea started and pointed to the bag on the floor, "And this twenty year old box for communicating back to the people letting them know they've crashed. Guys, this wasn't apart of our plane."

"Then who's was it," Kathy asked.

"I think it's better if we don't know. We should tell the people back at camp about this though," Jacob said looking at the box.

"I would disagree with you Jacob, that would put everyone in panic," Thomas said.

"But they deserve to know," Jacob said trying to win.

"Jacob just shut-up, let this be kept between us," Sophia said watching everyone nod to it and then start to head back in the rain.

At the camp Sammy was wrapping the cloth around Justin's body when Quiana had arrived back and sat back seeing as how she was finished with doing what she had done. "So do you guys know who shot him," Josh asked sitting down next to Sammy now interested in this development.

"No, but we do know he was after some type of criminal from what Melissa has told us," Sammy said still looking at Justin's unconscious state. "It all just seems so familiar."

"It'll come back to you I'm sure but you know if we've got a criminal on the island, we might have some problems," Josh said before standing up and leaving Sammy behind.

"Who knows, it might be bad," Sammy said still looking at the body.

When Josh walked out Lina looked up at him from her reading. "So they still don't know who shot that guy huh? And from what you guys said there's a criminal other than you huh?" Lina asked him.

"Don't eavesdrop, it could wind up bad on your behalf," Josh said walking off.

"Pft, I'm only interested because I need to write a really good story," Lina mumbled to herself going back to the book she had possessed in her hands.

Nadia and Quiana were by Sammy's tent talking. "So he got shot, wow who could've done it?" Nadia said chatting with Quiana.

"They don't know yet but I bet that Hitman had something to do with it. Who can trust a guy with a gun that knows how to use it?" Quiana asked Nadia.

"Oh who cares I really just hope a boat comes soon, I can't wait to go to that concert," Nadia said in a high pitched voice jumping up and down as Quiana dittoed her actions.

Melissa walked into the tent that Sammy owned and looked at the Justin and then back at Sammy. "So is he going to be alright?" Melissa asked looking down at him before sitting down next to Sammy.

"I don't know, he was shot with pretty good accuracy, right in the heart if you would like to put it. Looks like someone was really out to get our little police officer," Sammy said before standing and going to the body getting ready to examine Justin.

Justin then shot his eyes open and grabbed Sammy by the arm. "Ja…Ja…c…" He started to mumbled before blood came out, he squeezed Sammy's arm harder.

"Get him off," Sammy struggled as Melissa came over and pried Justin off watching him go out of conscious.

Flashback (Sammy):

Sammy watched as the ambulance came to the parking lot and the workers came out with the stretcher picking up Ricks body and rushing him to the hospital. They escorted Rick out and then Sammy let out a sigh looking at the empty room now. "No more bodies to examine today huh George, that's kind of boring," Sammy said going to her desk and sitting down at it.

George followed her and said, "Well it's like a day off, think of it like that. No filling is needed, no need to cut into the bodies, and no need to document what the hell we find in those stupid corpses."

Shaking her head Sammy said, "But I like to look inside the bodies and document what I find, but alas I guess I can deal without the need to file any papers since that is the boring part of the job." Sammy stood and looked out the nearby window as the ambulance drove off.

Moving with her George looked out the window and then back at Sammy. "Well you know we can just find something else to do today," he said.

Sammy looked at him and then slammed him on the desk getting intimate with George kissing and taking off their clothes.

Coming out of the jungle path came the group of five waving at the people only to have one rush over to them, Lina. "Guys, there's someone inside the tent over there. He got shot by someone," Lina said. Jacob ran toward the tent and Sophia followed behind him. Entering the tent they looked at Sammy who was a little freaked out and Melissa who was standing over Justin's body. Sophia just took one glance and then stomped off away from the tent.

"Sophia wait," Jacob called after her as she entered a secluded area.

"You did it didn't you! You just hated your step brother that much that when he was hunting you down you saw it as the perfect moment to kill him right?" Sophia said looking into Jacob's eyes.

"Sophia… I…" Jacob said looking at her.

"We're not to speak until you can tell me the truth some time," Sophia said going off to her tent.

Jacob watched her walk off and sighed to himself. "Is it ever going to work out between me and her?" He asked himself. Josh watched the two from a small distance.

Sitting on the beach was Melissa again watching the wave's crash back and forth. Melissa had to get out of that tent but who the hell could've shot that guy was the thought that raced around in her mind. "I guess having a criminal isn't as convenient as it should be seeing as how he could help us fight things off," Melissa said.

Coming up next to her Sophia sat herself looking at the waves. "Despite how loud it is I can see how calming it is," Sophia said looking at Melissa with a frown on her face and then back at the waves.

Melissa looked at her. "Well I can see someone's a little on the grumpy side today hm?" Melissa asked.

"Sorry, it's just my brother, he's done a lot of things that just make me want to scream and hit him but I still love him," Sophia said looking back at Melissa trying to get a smile but wasn't successful.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out in the end for the both of you," Melissa said looking back at the waves. Sophia looked back with her thinking about what Melissa said and agreed with it.

Quiana and Nadia were digging through some of the supplies from the plane that was nearby that they had crashed with. Pulling out bag after bag they finally got a bag that they were looking for and pulled out headphones and a CD player. They then searched for another bag that belonged to them so that they could find their CD's. Pulling out the Bag Nadia squealed, "Yes, I found it!"

From inside the plane, though, came a growl. Thomas had been walking by and looked inside. "The hell?" He asked allowed before seeing a giant furry figure come out making Nadia and Quiana run. It ran into the forest ad Thomas stared at the path it took. "Was that a polar bear?"

"Polar bear, what the hell is a polar bear doing on a tropical island like this?" Quiana asked herself looking at the path and then at the CD play before inserting her CD and starting to listen to it.

"This is some freaky shit," Thomas said. He thought he'd go to Sophia and tell her since they were keeping the secret about the other plane.

Finding Sophia he sat down next to her and looked at Melissa. "Can I have some privacy please?" Thomas asked nicely and Melissa nodded walking off to another location. Thomas looked at Sophia. "There was a polar bear in the plane, it came from the island," Thomas told her.

"Now you guys are pulling my leg, a polar bear?" Sophia said looking at the forest. "I mean this is a tropical place."

"I know that's what Quiana and Nadia had said," Thomas told Sophia.

"You told them?" Sophia asked.

"No, they just happened to be there when I saw it," Thomas said and looked at the waves like she had been doing.

"Well I'll tell Melissa," Sophia said.

"Tell me what?" Melissa said walking back to them and looking mainly at Sophia at the moment.

"That there's a friggen polar bear on this island," Sophia said looking at her only to find her fall on the ground cracking up in laughter. Sophia was about to laugh too watching this because it seemed impossible for a polar bear to even exist on this island.

Inside Sammy's Tent she sat looking at Justin seeing him breathing fine and all which was good at this moment. Going to his body Sammy pulled out a revolver which happened to be there since he was a police officer. "How many memories do you bring?" Sammy asked herself looking at it.

Flashback (Sammy):

Sammy buttoned up her work blouse getting up from the desk table that was now the place her and George had became fully intimate. Looking back at him dressing she smiled and looked back at the door that had opened with a person bringing in a new body. Sammy had finished Dressing in time to check the body by the time the person left, and looked it over.

George smiled walking up next to her and said, "So how'd you like it?" George asked pulling up a chart that had matched the morgue tag on his foot. He was starting to get back into the working mode.

"Well you can think you're the best ok?" Sammy said examining more of the body and looking over the charts George had pulled up. Sammy looked back at the body pulling up her scalpel and opened the body looking inside the stomach mainly. Sammy then pulled up a liquid substance and said, "Just as I thought he was poisoned," Sammy said.

"Wow how'd you know where to look?" George said seeming quite amazed by how she found it so fast.

"Let's just say it was a hunch m'kay?" Sammy said putting the body away.

Sammy sighed after awhile not liking how things were looking for this guy. Jacob walked in just as she had sighed and looked at her seeing the distress play in her eyes. "So what happened to him?" Jacob asked her playing dumb.

"Shot in the chest with great accuracy, right in the heart. You're only the twenty-second person who had asked that," Sammy said looking at Justin trying to keep her cool. She didn't like him touching her on the arm for some odd reason, but she couldn't put her hand on it.

"Well someone here has a good shooting ability huh?" Jacob said still sitting next to Sammy.

"You betcha, but I've got one too. That military man probably has a good shooting arm also. I mean anyone could have a good shooting arm if they went to the range," Sammy said looking at Justin still.

Jacob shook his head. "Well it looks like you're lonely here so I might as well keep someone company since people tend to not like me."

Lina was outside the tent and looking inside. "Wow this is going to make a good book," She whispered to herself exiting quietly before grabbing some paper from her suitcase and a pen from her pocket and started to write. "If only something more exciting would happen and if only I knew the shooter," Lina said.

Melissa looked at Lina who was writing and Sophia still next to her. "Hey come on over here," Melissa yelled at Lina, and Lina stood herself coming over and sitting next to them. "Something you wanna know?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, whomever the shooter was would be a good start. I'm an author," Lina said showing her the paper.

"Oh you wanna know who it was," Sophia said looking at them. She told them making them gulp for a long period. "Yup, my brother did it," Sophia said.

"Then we should get him out of the tent," Lina said.

"Get who out of the tent?" Jacob said sitting next to them. They looked at him with gazes that meant he was untrusting.

Just then a bang, really loud bang, came from Sammy's tent followed by a female's voice saying, "Holy Shit," really loud. The four rushed to the tent and peered inside. Sammy was bending over the body of Just, which now Justin had a very large bullet hole located in the forehead. Over him was Josh holding his magnum at the forehead of Justin.

Sophia looked at Jacob and then back at Justin who had to be dead by now.

Sammy looked up from his body and then at Josh. "What the fuck is wrong with you," She yelled, "You almost shot me!"

Flashback (Sammy):

"Your ticket has been approved Sammy, you may now go to your flight. Please have a safe journey," The ticket saleswoman said handing Sammy her verified ticket and looking back at the computer.

Sammy looked at the ticket and then back up at the woman. "Are you going to get the corpse back on the plane too, we need it over at the morgue where I came from," Sammy said looking at the ticket again and then at the woman trying to make sure it was coming for some odd reason.

"We told you, the corpse of George will be on the plane because of the government in your country makes us do so. You may enter the flight now," The ticket saleswoman said before looking back at the computer again.

Sammy turned and sat on the chair waiting for the boarding of the plane. "I really wish he were here," Sammy said.

Time of Crash

Sammy pulled herself up and looked around. The jet was right in front of her. And there was the coffin sitting right there between her and the jet. Rushing for it Sammy went to grab it to feel some grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away. "No I need the coffin," Sammy said trying to get to it.

Josh was holding her arm trying to pull her back which was harder than he had expected it to be. Accidentally letting go of Sammy Josh watched her fall to the ground and stumble for the coffin. Josh grabbed her legs and the jet turned on for a few seconds pulling the coffin in and turning it to ash from it's flames. "NO," Sammy screamed slamming her fists into the sand.

Josh let her go and walked off. Sammy stood herself crying for a second before trying to walk away but fell still crying to herself. "George," She muttered to herself.


End file.
